Culling of Blood
by Kirgle
Summary: There is a crazy serial killer loose in the Cul-de-Sac. Only Edd has seen him and knows who he is, but Edd is too traumatized at the death of a good friend to tell the Police who it was.
1. Chapter 1: The First Strike

A man was walking down the street with a briefcase in hand. It was a nice, warm, peaceful day. He had just moved to Peach Creek from Indiana with his wife. He loved his life. Everything was going smoothly, he was a Biochemist, had a wife, and was planning on having a kid soon. This was his dream life. Everything was going fine and dandy. That is, until today. While passing by the local shops he stopped to look in the window of a candy store. He looked in and noticed a particularly good looking candy. He decided why not and went into the candy store. He took the candy and gave the store clerk fifteen cents, the cost of the candy. He opened the wrapper and put it in his mouth. It was a nice piece of candy; he enjoyed the sour apple taste of it. As he started to walk he heard somebody whisper into his ear.

"See you in hell."

He felt a bullet fly into his throat, puncturing his jugular vein. He collapsed to the floor as blood poured out of his body. Before he passed, he felt another bullet go right through his torso and out by his abdomen. He closed his eyes before he died. He thought to himself, Why me? That was his last though before he no longer existed. The killer stripped the man of hisclothes. After he did that, he pulled out all his teeth and cut off his fingers to ensure he could not be identified. The killer then walked away whistling a fine little tune.

A gunshot rang out in the Cul-de-Sac loud, piercing the inhabitants' ears. Sarah, Jimmy, and Ed ran outside of their house after hearing the noise to see what it was. Rolf, Kevin, and Nazz then walked out of Kevin's house, Edd and Eddy walked out of Edd's house, and Johnny walked out of the park and met up in where the street was circular.

"What the heck was that?!" Sarah asked and yelled at the same time. She had such an abrasive personality.

"I'm not sure," Edd replied. "It sounded like a gunshot or explosion of some sort." Edd was the genius in the Cul-de-Sac and wasn't afraid for people to know that.

"Where do you think it came from?" Nazz added in. Nazz was slow and not the brightest, but the love interest of the boys.

"It sounds like it came from the candy store," said Eddy. Eddy isn't very smart, but is famous for trying to scam the kids out of their money so he could buy jawbreakers.

"Sarah I'm scared," Jimmy said to Sarah. Jimmy was the biggest coward of the Cul-de-Sac kids.

"C'mon lets go check it out!" Kevin said. Kevin was the jock who often took control and led the kids.

The kids walked in a 3x3 line towards the area in which the gunshot originated. They arrived there in about five minutes, which wasn't much time at all. By the time they got there, there was already homicide investigators and yellow tape all over the crime scene. They saw a naked body of an older man who was bloody, and had neither fingers nor teeth. The kids were nauseated by the sight, except for Ed that is. Jimmy even vomited at the ghastly sight. Edd approached one of the police offices.

"Um, excuse me sir what is going on?" Edd asked. He was horrified and his body was shaking rapidly.

"There was a murder. This man was just walking along and he was shot twice. We can't identify the body though. Do you know anything of this?" the man asked Edd.

"Not at all. Thank you sir."

Edd walked back to the group and reported what had happened. The kids all gasped at the news. Edd had noticed that more and more people were arriving to look at the gruesome scene. Then out of nowhere a loud sobbing noise was heard. It was a woman. She was about thirty to thirty-five years old. She had medium length blonde hair and was wearing a pleasant white dress.

"Oh my god! Not Will!" She sobbed. She was next to his body crying intensely. You could only assume it was her husband. One of the homicide detectives walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know this man?" he asked.

"It's my husband," she replied.

The kids gasped once more to here this updated news. Then most of them got bored and left. Edd still stood there though. Ed and Eddy were walking away when they noticed Edd wasn't moving.

"Hey Sock head ya coming?" Eddy yelled to Edd.

Edd just stood there, motionless. He wouldn't speak or anything. Edd then looked and noticed a conspicuous looking man. The man looked young, maybe only twenty years old. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders. He was wearing all black clothing under his beige overcoat. The man took notice to Edd staring at him and walked away. Edd looked closely at the man, hoping to recognize him, but he had no luck. Then when he was about to give up he noticed one thing. Blood. The man had blood on his coat. Just a small spec, but that's good enough evidence for most people. The man noticed that Edd had noticed that he had blood on his coat. He cursed under his breath. There was only one option. The man pulled out his .45 revolver. He aimed it at Edd and started to squeeze the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2: Man Down

Chapter Two: Man Down

Blood flew everywhere as people ran and screamed for help. The police tried to shoot and run after the killer, but he was too fast and agile. The murderer ran down an ally way and jumped a fence, the police following in hot pursuit. Laughing, the man turned around and shot an officer in the head. His brain matter flew everywhere and the other officers were briefly stunned to witness the gruesome sight. The man kept running and eventually hit a dead end, but he didn't panic. He jumped up and grabbed onto a window sill of a building. He pulled himself up and kicked out the glass. He jumped through and quickly popped the in-tact windowsill back into place, heading through the door afterwards. The police arrived just as he disappeared from sight, and he had gotten away.  
God, he loved this. The thrill of murder--no matter who it was-- was just the rush he loved. He approached a stairwell and jumped down about two floors. He then threw his coat down and proceeded to walk out the door. He had gotten away again.

Back at the cul-de-sac there was mass panic. A child and an adult were both murdered in the same day. The child was Eddy. He wasn't actually dead, but he was nearing it. He had noticed the man pointing his gun at Edd, and was about to shoot. Eddy had no idea why he did it. Just the thought of losing Edd for good sparked something inside him. Out of sheer, thoughtless reflex, Eddy pushed Edd out of the path of the bullets and they hit him square on. This was not easy for Edd. He, along with the other kids, were very worried. Even though most of them did not like Eddy, they couldn't help but shed a tear when they looked at his gory figure, basking in a pool of crimson liquid.  
"Double...D" Eddy gasped out. He could barely talk. He had blood running out of his chest and running down his mouth. He was shot twice in the torso. He was having troubles breathing and would probably die any minute.  
"Yes Eddy?" Double D replied. He was sobbing deeply and could barely talk himself.  
"Y-you're.......wel-come." was the last thing he said before he his eyes rolled upwards and he let out a small sigh.  
"Eddy…" Edd checked Eddy's pulse and noticed it was still there. He sighed in relief, but that didn't easy his pain.  
"EDDY!" cried Ed. Ed was sobbing the worst of the kids. Eddy was his best friend who he had loved (in a non-homosexual way) very deeply. He was going to the miss the days of hanging out and making scams.  
"Ed, don't worry he's not dead. He's just passed out."  
The ambulance arrived shortly after. They put Eddy on the stretcher and took him away. They offered to have Edd and Ed come with them, but they couldn't bare to see him in that state any longer.

Time passed and the kids started to go home. Edd and Ed didn't leave until the sun started to set. They missed their friend already and were afraid of what might come. They parted as they got to their homes. They waved goodbye and went inside. Edd walked straight to his room and lay down in his bed. He cried even more. Edd slowly fell asleep and was passed out about an hour later.  
Ed walked into his house and into the kitchen. He grabbed some food and went down into his room. He put on Eddy's favorite monster movie and started to watch it. The movie made him tear up too much so he had to turn it off. He then picked up on of his comic books and opened it to the page he left it on. He started to read to try and ease his pain. Ed went to sleep about thirty minutes later.

There was an ominous silence in the cul-de-sac after the sun went down. A dark figure sat on a bench in the park, waiting. The black clothes the man wore made him invisible in the dark shroud of night. He stood up and walked down the lane, turning down the pathway that led to the cul-de-sac. He crept toward the house of his next victim. The door was locked, but the man smiled as he felt the metallic texture of a key on top of the door frame and quietly opened the now-unlocked door. He crept up the stairs, making sure that he didn't make any noise. This was his favorite thing to do, to sneak up on people and kill them in their sleep. He loved killing so much. Being a masochist, it gave him such a sadistic pleasure to listen to the sweet siren of a knife through flesh. He knew that pain was the true feeling of happiness, but that didn't matter right now. He was going to kill another person and that was enough for him.  
He silently opened a bedroom door and snuck in. He looked at Kevin, who was sound asleep and quietly stepped next to his bed. He withdrew a knife and slit his own wrists. This felt like ecstasy to him, one of the best feelings in the world. He then took the knife and drew it towards the sleeping youngster. He was about to jab it in when he heard a noise coming from outside the room. Damn it. He knew it was his mother because of the sound of the footsteps. He opened the window and jumped out. He rolled as he landed and ran away. Oh well, he didn't plan on killing tonight anyway.

The next morning Kevin woke up and was startled as he noticed blood on his floor. He got out of bed and knelt down above the fluid. Hesitating, he slowly touched the blood, still somewhat wet. It was fresh. He started to panic. He went into his parent's room to tell them about the blood. He opened the door and there was nobody there. Kevin started to panic even more. Kevin ran down stairs and went to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and nearly threw up as he saw his mother's dead, bloody corpse inside. He then closed the freezer and opened the refrigerator. There was his dad. Tears running down his face, he ran to the front door. As he started to open it, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned his head and saw a man dressed in all white. He had a large, slick knife that was partially submerged in Kevin's body. The man withdrew the knife from Kevin and proceeded to kick him down.  
"Have fun." was the last thing Kevin heard before his life was cut short at the hands of the murderer, his body laying dead and lifeless on the floor. The killer called 9-1-1 and quickly ditched the house. The police arrived shortly after. The sound of police sirens awakened the the kids, but when they asked what was going on the police wouldn't tell them.  
There had been another killing.


	3. Chapter 3: Closure

Chapter Three: Closure

The kinds gathered around Kevin's house later that night for a candlelight vigil. Of the children, Nazz was the most saddened by the death of Kevin. She had really loved him and never really realized into until now. Rolf was also overwhelmingly sad. Kevin had been his best friend ever since he had moved to the Cul-de-Sac. They stood there in silence, praying for Kevin and his parents, when Edd noticed an unusual man in the corner of his eye. He slowly looked over, trying not to alarm him, and noticed the man looked familiar. It was the murderer! He tried not to panic like last time, because that would end badly and in his escape just like last time. He decided to analyze the man and notice every detail about him. He was in his twenties or thirties clearly. He had shorter hair than the last time he had seen him and now it was jet black. He had a tiny scar across his left eye, presumably from one of his victim's retaliation. He had green eyes. They were very pretty. Edd was sure he had the looks of this man memorized, and he had a devious little plan in the back of his head, formulating. He was going to avenge his dear friend Eddy, whom had slipped into a coma the night of the Kevin murder.

The killer stood there at the vigil, laughing quietly to himself. These people were fools! How nobody had noticed him was ridiculous and laughter inducing. He knew he would never get caught, which is why he loved his sport so much. As the vigil carried on, he scanned around for his next victim. He knew who was going to get tonight. He had his eye on a young girl this time. She looked to be only ten years old or so. She had reddish-orange hair. Her name? Sarah.

Edd sat alone in his room late at night, thinking about the murderer. He knew who he was, he just didn't know exactly what to do about it. If he went to the police, he had a feeling the killer would know. He seemed to always keep an eye on everybody. Edd also had noticed that the killer was looking at Sarah a lot during the vigil. He had figured that Sarah would be his next target. He had to stop him, but how? He tapped his finger on his desk, thinking. He got up and started pacing the room. He knew he just had to stop this madman, but how? He didn't have a weapon or gun or anything to stop him. Or did he?

The killer had slipped into Ed's house unnoticed. He went straight for the kitchen. He went through the drawers quietly until he had found a butcher's knife. He picked it up and ran his finger along the blade. It was dull. He put it back and picked out a different knife. This time it was a steak knife. Perfect. He had never used a steak knife to murder before, but there's a first for everything! He snuck upstairs and went into the master bedroom. Inside there lay a married couple. He pondered on whether he should bother with them or not. He decided not to and left the room. He then arrived in Sarah's room. The poor little girl. She would never get to live her whole life. How sad. He didn't care, though. What murderer cares about their victims? Not many I can think of. Anyway, he continued to creep closer and closer to Sarah who was sleeping peacfully in her bed. He then took his knife and hovered over her. KRRSSSHHHH! The knife exited the body and the "killer" walked away.

Everyone woke up the next morning to another murder. But this time, it was not of a child, but a man. He was in his twenties . He was found in the middle of the street just lying there, in a pool of blood. There was a blood trail that led from Ed's house to the street. Nobody knew who this man was, or why he was in Ed's house, well except for one person. The cops later did a DNA test on the body and later identified it as the Cul-de-Sac killer. There were many celebrations on the matter. There was just one question left unanswered. Who had killed this murderer?


	4. Epilogue

Epilogue

I know you just have to be wondering, who killed the killer? I could just tell you now, or I could let it happen in a more organic, story driven manner. You're choice! Actually it's not, I'm gonna do it my way :wink:

Edd walked into Eddy's room at the hospital. It had been eight years since he had been shot and had gone into a coma. He showed no signs of getting better. That's what Edd was here for. His family gave him permission to finally pull the plug on Eddy, his dearest friend. He sat next to Eddy and started to tear up. He missed Eddy, especially now that he would have to pull the plug on him. He stared at the plug for a while. He didn't think he could bring himself to do it. He had to though, he couldn't stand watching Eddy in the state he was in. He put his hand on the plug. He started to sweat. He took his hand off and stepped back. He started getting nervous like someone was watching him. He was having an anxiety attack. He ran out of the hospital and to his car. He grabbed a paper bag and barfed into it. He was incredibly nauseous. He sat there and tried to cool down before he went back inside. After a couple minutes he got out of his car. He started walking back to the hospital, when he heard a rumbling in the bushes. He walked slowly towards the bushes as he pulled out his pocket knife. He had started carrying one ever since the murders eight years ago. He neared the bush with his knife ready. He peeked through and then suddenly, a knife penetrated his skull. He stumbled around for a second and then fell to the ground bleeding. A man walked out of the bush with a gun in his hand. He put it right up to his skull and pulled the trigger.

Edd started screaming as he jumped up in bed. He was sweating immensly. It was all just a dream! The hospital thing, not the whole story or previous chapter, that would be really stupid. Ever since Eddy fell into the coma he's had nightmares about pulling the plug on him. He knew it would happen eventually, it was just a matter of time. It was almost morning so he decided to get up anyway. He put on some clothes and walked downstairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a bowl, and a box of cereal and poured away. He loved dry cereal for some reason. After he finished eating he put the bowl in the sink and headed over to Ed's house. Unlike when they were children, Edd now used the front door. Ed answered and greated Edd with a hug. They didn't talk as much after Eddy, well you know. Today they were going to go visit him, as they hadn't gone in months. They got in Edd's car and drove to the hospital. They didn't talk at all during the drive there. They arrived at the hospital only minutes later. They got out of the car and walked straight to Eddy's room. It was weird, they had aged so much, while Eddy had only aged a little. Edd kneeled next to Eddy and took his hand in his. He closed his eyes and prayed silently for him. Then all of a sudden, he felt Eddy's hand move. Edd looked up in surprise. Eddy's eyes were open! This was probably the happiest day in both Ed and Edd's lives.

"Eddy!" they both exclaimed.

"Ed? S-sockhead?" He stuterred.

"Eddy you're awake!"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Oh this is great!" said Edd.

"Yeah, I guess so. Say, how long's it been sockhead?"

"Eight long years."

"Jeez. That's longer than I expect!"

"Yeah... Oh that reminds me! The killer was killed!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

"By who"

"He was in Sarah's bedroom when he slipped and fell on his own knife. I knew he was going for Sarah so I was going to go kill him myself, but when I entered her room he was just lying there, in his own blood with a knife in his chest. I dragged him outside, so Sarah wouldn't be too shocked when se woke up, hehe."

"That's just great..."

And so they continued to talk for a few hours. Ed had called Eddy's parents and they came down to visit him right away. They had missed him so much and were going to pull the plug on him in just a few days! I guess Eddy really lucked out for once. And that my dear friends, is how our story, ends.


End file.
